


♥♥♥Our Beautiful Family♥♥♥

by poohsticks



Series: Gays on Ice [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gays on Ice, M/M, Memes, Yurio's dads to be precise, Yuuri and Victor are dads, group chat fromat, ice skating memes, just that they totally act like it, not literally tho, this is a bunch of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsticks/pseuds/poohsticks
Summary: Victor creates a group chat for the Yu(u)ri's and himself. It goes just about as well as any group chat ever does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the pictures in the end notes if they're not working in the text.

_Victor Nikiforov created the group chat_

_Victor Nikiforov added Yuuri Katsuki_

_Victor Nikiforov added Yuri Plisetsky_

_Victor Nikiforov named the chat: Our Beautiful Family_

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Aww babe, how sweet

 **Victor Nikiforov:** (ノ^‿^)ノ♥

 **Victor Nikiforov** **:** Now we can all talk even when we’re not together

 **Victor Nikiforov:** And we can check up on Yurio

_Yuuri Katsuki named the chat: ♥♥♥Our Beautiful Family♥♥♥_

_Yuuri Katsuki set the nickname for Yuri Plisetsky to Yurio_

_Victor Nikiforov set the nickname for Yuri Plisetsky to Yurio our sweet innocent child_

**Victor Nikiforov:** ( >▼<)

_Victor Nikiforov changed the chat colours_

_Victor Nikiforov changed the chat colours_

_Victor Nikiforov changed the chat colours_

_Victor Nikiforov changed the chat colours_

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Victor (¬▂¬)

 **Victor Nikiforov:** Yuuri  :P

_Victor Nikiforov changed the chat colours_

**Yuuri Katsuki:** 1, just make up your mind

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** And 2, I thought I taught you better than using those horrid things people have the gall to call emoticons

 **Victor Nikiforov:** I’m bored Yuuri! When are you getting home?

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** I’m nearly back. Just think, if someone hadn’t left their things at the rink and only noticed when they were apparently too tired to be bothered getting out of bed, dressed and going to fetch them then you wouldn’t be bored now would you.

 **Victor Nikiforov:** I said I was sorry ( 〃．．)

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** No you didn’t you said. “Yuuuri I’m too tired. But I need my bag. I’ll love you forever if you go get it.”

 **Victor Nikiforov:** Well I will love you forever（✿^3＾）♥♥♥

 **Victor Nikiforov:** Besides you shouldn’t have worn me out so much. Now I’m just lying in our bed all lonely.

 **Yurio our sweet innocent child:** bad time to join the chat, im outta here

_Yuri Plisetsky left the chat_

_Victor Nikiforov added Yuri Plisetsky_

**Victor Nikiforov:** Yurio! How’re you? Have you eaten today? How did training go?

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** youre not my dad, or my coach. dont baby me!!

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** But you are a baby!

 **Victor Nikiforov** : Our sweet little baby boy ⊂(・ヮ・⊂)

_Yuri Plisetsky left the chat_

_Victor Nikiforov added Yuri Plisetsky_

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Don’t be like that Yuri! You’ll make me want to retire and spend my time looking after you o(^-^)o

 **Victor Nikiforov:** What about me?! (´；ω；｀)

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** Don’t worry you can come with me babe

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** fine I guess being able to talk to you guys from russia isn’t horrible

 **Victor Nikiforov:** Awww   ★+・.*。*☆ (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) 

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** We love you too Yurio  ＼(★^∀^★)／

 _Yuuri Katsuki set the nickname for Yuri Plisetsky to Yurio_ _ฅ(_ _ ^ _ _'_ _ᴥ_ _'_ _ ^ _ _)ฅ_

 **Yurio** **ฅ(** **^** **'** **ᴥ** **'** **^** **)ฅ:** WHAT THE FUCK EVEn is that?!

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** It’s a little kitty cat, just like you

 **Victor Nikiforov:** Tut tut. Mind your language Yurio

 **Yurio** **ฅ(** **^** **'** **ᴥ** **'** **^** **)ฅ:** ╭∩╮( ^'ᴥ '^)╭∩╮

_Victor Nikiforov set his own nickname to The idiot who left his things at the rink_

_The idiot who left his things at the rink set the nickname for Yuuri Katsuki to Victor Nikiforov’s Hero_

**The idiot who left his things at the rink:** Yuuri’s home

 **The idiot who left his things at the rink:** And he stole my phone

 **The idiot who left his things at the rink:** But here’s a good life lesson Yurio. When someone steals your phone all you have to do is tickle them. Then when they’re busy laughing pin them to the floor and take you phone back. It works for me every time (✿╹◡╹)

_The idiot who left his things at the rink set the nickname for Victor Nikiforov’s Hero to Victor Nikiforov’s Handsome Hero and Amazingly Talented Fiancé_

**Yurio** **ฅ(** **^** **'** **ᴥ** **'** **^** **)ฅ** **:** i though getting the phone back worked every time

 **The idiot who left his things at the rink:** It did. Yuuri just undersold himself with the nickname and it’s my job as his coach to make sure he knows how beautiful and talented he is (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 **Yurio** **ฅ(** **^** **'** **ᴥ** **'** **^** **)ฅ** **:** kill me now (∥￣■￣∥)

 **The idiot who left his things at the rink:** Yuuri says that we love you and we would never kill you intentionally and only then it would be because dyeing from embarrassment is possible as we are here to embarrass you.

 **The idiot who left his things at the rink:** On that note, how’s Otabek doing? You guys still chatting regularly?

 **Yurio** **ฅ(** **^** **'** **ᴥ** **'** **^** **)ฅ** **:** yeah hes good. Might be going over to visit him soon if stupid yakov will let me have any time off

 **The idiot who left his things at the rink:** Oooh, things must be going well between you two then, if you’re planning on going to a different country to see him?

 **Yurio** **ฅ(** **^** **'** **ᴥ** **'** **^** **)ฅ** **:** well we have been talking a lot. tho its not like Kazakhstan is as far to travel as japan and you did that after having one conversation with yuuri which he dosent even remember. but thats none of my business *sips tea*

 **Victor Nikiforov’s Handsome Hero and Amazingly Talented Fiancé:** He came to Japan to be my coach! It’s different

 **Yurio** **ฅ(** **^** **'** **ᴥ** **'** **^** **)ฅ** **:** yeah sure, i bet vitya _never_ even thought about trying to get in your pants especially after how conservative you acted at the banquet

 **The idiot who left his things at the rink:** Yurio, you made him blush! It’s so cute! (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)

 **The idiot who left his things at the rink:** Besides I still went to japan to coach Yuuri regardless of any other motives that I may or may not have had

 **Yurio** **ฅ(** **^** **'** **ᴥ** **'** **^** **)ฅ** **:** like getting in his pants

 **The idiot who left his things at the rink:** I never said that!

 **Yurio** **ฅ(** **^** **'** **ᴥ** **'** **^** **)ฅ** **:** but you never denied it

 **The idiot who left his things at the rink:** I never agreed to it either (ಠ ∩ಠ)

 **Yurio** **ฅ(** **^** **'** **ᴥ** **'** **^** **)ฅ** **:** you didnt need to

 **The idiot who left his things at the rink:** Be quiet Yurio. Yuuri is too pure for this

 **Yurio** **ฅ(** **^** **'** **ᴥ** **'** **^** **)ฅ** **:** ha we all know that’s not true

 _Yurio_ _ฅ(_ _ ^ _ _'_ _ᴥ_ _'_ _ ^ _ _)ฅ_ _sent a photo (1)_

_ _

**Victor Nikiforov’s Handsome Hero and Amazingly Talented Fiancé:** Nooooooo!!!1

 _Yurio_ _ฅ_ _(^'ᴥ '^)_ _ฅ_ _sent a photo (2)_

_ _

**Victor Nikiforov’s Handsome Hero and Amazingly Talented Fiancé:** Delete them!!! (/ д \\)

 **The idiot who left his things at the rink:** Yurio! Stop teasing my fiancé! You don’t even like tea!

 **Yurio** **ฅ(** **^** **'** **ᴥ** **'** **^** **)ฅ** **:** huh?

 **The idiot who left his things at the rink:** Earlier you said “but thats none of my business *sips tea*” But you don’t even like tea!

 **Yurio** **ฅ(** **^** **'** **ᴥ** **'** **^** **)ฅ** **:** OMG!! WHAt are you like 50?! it’s a meme!

 **Victor Nikiforov’s Handsome Hero and Amazingly Talented Fiancé:** Yeah Vitya even I’ve seen that one. It’s the little puppet frog.

 **The idiot who left his things at the rink:** In my defence I don’t spend all my free time on the internet like Yurio and I do not have a best friend who spends all their free time on the internet like Yuuri

 **Yurio** **ฅ(** **^** **'** **ᴥ** **'** **^** **)ฅ** **:**   hes called kermit. youre both idiots

 _Yurio_ _ฅ_ _(^'ᴥ '^)_ _ฅ_ _sent a photo (3)_

_ _

**The idiot who left his things at the rink:** Oh that’s an adorable frog! Did you make that yourself Yurio! You’re so clever!

 **Yurio** **ฅ** **(^'ᴥ '^)** **ฅ** **:**  dont patronise me!*grrr* (┛ಠДಠ)┛彡┻━┻

 **Victor Nikiforov’s Handsome Hero and Amazingly Talented Fiancé:** Calm down kitty (^_-)ノ☆

 **Victor Nikiforov’s Handsome Hero and Amazingly Talented Fiancé:** But he’s honestly not trying to be patronising. You know Victor’s not the best with technology he probably didn’t even know you could add text to an image

_Victor Nikiforov’s Handsome Hero and Amazingly Talented Fiancé set his own nikckname to VNHHATF!_

**VNHHATF!:** It was a bit long

 **VNHHATF!:** He tickled me for that comment but now he’s looking through memes

 **The idiot who left his things at the rink:** There are even skating ones!! LOLZ!

 **Yurio** **ฅ** **(^'ᴥ '^)** **ฅ** **:** if you say that ever again i am deleting you from my life

 **VNHHATF!:** He just wants to get down with the kids’ lingo

 **Yurio** **ฅ** **(^'ᴥ '^)** **ฅ** **:** same goes for you^

_VNHHATF! set the nickname for The idiot who left his things at the rink to My Fiancé lol_

**Yurio** **ฅ** **(^'ᴥ '^)** **ฅ** **:** NO!

 _Yurio_ _ฅ_ _(^'ᴥ '^)_ _ฅ_ _set the nickname for My Fiancé lol to Vitya_

 _Yurio_ _ฅ_ _(^'ᴥ '^)_ _ฅ_ _set the nickname for VNHHATF! to Yuuri (_ _^_ _(_ _oo_ _)_ _^_ _)_

 **Yurio** **ฅ** **(^'ᴥ '^)** **ฅ** **:** it’s a pig before you ask  (^(oo)^) *oink oink*

 **Yuuri (** **^** **(** **oo** **)** **^** **):** (ಥ_ಥ)

 **Vitya:** Both of you look at these immediately!

_Vitya sent a photo (4)_

_ _

_Vitya sent a photo (5)_

_ _

_Vitya sent a photo (6)_

_ _

**Vitya:** (*≧∀≦*)

_Vitya sent a photo (7)_

_ _

_Yuri Plisetsky left the chat_

_Victor Nikiforov added Yuri Plisetsky_

**Yuuri (^(oo)^):** Don’t worry Yurio. I will now go lecture him on proper meme usage (^ヮ^)

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the pictures: https://icedgays.tumblr.com/post/154886223930/pictures-that-go-with-our-beautiful-family  
> Sorry I don't know how to get them working so posting them on tumblr was the best I could do. They go in order that they appear in the text and are numbered in both the text and the post. Hope this doesn't ruin how it reads


End file.
